


Pants

by CR Noble (erudite12)



Series: 300(ish) Follower Celebration on Tumblr [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Tumblr, a you story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/pseuds/CR%20Noble
Summary: Word Count: 194A/N: So, my laptop and Tumblr have decided they do NOT get along. I am now doing this from my desktop at work. Anyways, this drabble is for you, Tiffany, @winecatsandpizza. I hope you like it :)





	Pants

“Will you please just let me help you?” Tiffany asked, frustration permeating the question.

Cas was a little beat up when he showed up at the bunker after his solo hunt. It wasn’t that bad, but the little cuts and scrapes on his face and arms bothered Tiffany. She knew he could take care of himself, but she was sure he forgot that he wasn’t angel anymore sometimes.

“I am fine,” he growled, pacing the floor of the library.

Tiffany put the first aid kit down on the table, and turned to him with her hands on her hips. Why wouldn’t he just cooperate?

“Castiel, sit down,” Tiffany commanded, determination visible in her pursed lips and furrowed brow.

He opened his mouth to protest again, but relented when she raised an eyebrow at him.

“ **I think you forgot who wears the pants in this relationship** ,” he muttered without malice as he settled into a chair.

Tiffany took wet some cotton from the first aid kit with rubbing alcohol. She smiled wryly at Cas’s wince when she dabbed at the cut on his cheek.

“When I’m done with you, no one will be wearing pants.”


End file.
